James Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: TRADUCTION. Pas votre typique histoire de 'James et Harry changent d'époque'. James prend le rôle d'Harry lors de la troisième année de son fils. Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont les choses ont changé quand il se réveille un matin chez les Dursley. Auteur : PeachyKeen13 (maraudertte-47).
1. Hibou Express

**James Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban**

* * *

**TRADUCTION** de l'histoire de **PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47)**. J'aimerais vous dire que l'histoire n'est pas fini parce qu'elle a perdu le mot de passe de ce compte ci, c'est pour cela qu'elle a créée marauderette-47. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle fera son possible pour terminer ces histoires de son ancien compte !

**Auteur** : PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47)

**Traduction par** : Penelope M. Black [Moi ! (^_^)]

**Rating T** James P. / Harry P.

**Langue originale** : Anglais

* * *

_Chapitre Un : Hibou Express_

* * *

James Potter se réveilla haletant, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui.

James ne pouvait pas vous dire la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, s'il avait seulement essayé, et il avait du mal à expliquer la sueur froide et sa propre agitation à l'instant.

''Ce n'est rien !'' se dit-il. ''Probablement quelques crises de grippe qui passent. James Potter n'a pas peur comme ces stupides filles de première année''.

James s'assit dans son lit, s'attendant à voir ses murs dorés et sa couette rouge, mais le spectacle qui l'accueilli était très différent.

Il était en quelque sorte dans un petit placard, une sorte de petite chambre miteuse ! Les murs avaient été dépouillés de leur papier-peint, ils avaient donc l'air horrible. Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre qui indiquait qu'elle appartenait à un sorcier, en particulier à James Potter. Il n'y avait pas de posters de Quidditch ou des produits de Zonko ... Il n'y avait même pas des photos de lui, de sa famille, ou de l'un des Maraudeurs ... aucun... Visez ça ! Sur la table de chevet, il y avait une photo de lui ... une photo de lui semblant quelques années plus âgé et dansant avec... avec Lily Evans !

"Oui !" cria James, poussant son poing en l'air et oubliant - momentanément - tout le reste. "Je danse avec Evans ! Elle ne me déteste pas !"

''Attendez '' continua James, les engrenages de son cerveau tournant. ''Pourquoi ai-je l'air si vieux ?''.

James poursuivi son inspection de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il se poussa un peu, sortant complètement du lit. Il était vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui (qu'il était tout à fait certain de n'avoir jamais porté au lit) et sa tête le cognait d'un mal de crâne. Il y avait un album photo sur sa commode, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéressé. Tout le reste semblait relativement rangé (ce qui confondit James encore plus). Même s'il avait d'une certaine façon changé de chambre au cours de la nuit, jamais rien de ce que possédait ou faisait James n'était rangé ou propre.

-''Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une putain de blague ?''décida James. "Peut-être que Sirius ou Moony se joue de moi !".

-''Sirius !'' cria James, les mains autour de sa bouche. ''Moony ! Allez, idiots ! J'ai tout découvert, la plaisanterie est finie maintenant !"

James enregistra tout juste le son des bruits de pas qui étaient soudainement juste devant sa porte. Il enregistra à peine le déverrouillage d'une serrure et l'ouverture de la porte. Toutefois, il n'eut certainement pas enregistré ce gros idiot avec sa moustache énorme qui était maintenant en train de lui crier dessus.

-''Potter ! Calme-toi immédiatement !"hurla-t-il. "Tu veux que les voisins frappent à notre porte? Maintenant tais-toi et va te coucher ou il n'y aura pas de repas pendant une semaine, tu m'entends, mon garçon ?"

-''Qui, au nom de Merlin, êtes-vous ?" Demanda James, toujours debout dans sa position.

-''Excuse-moi ?" demanda Vernon d'un ton venimeux, les fentes de ses yeux étroites en comparaison au reste de ses traits énormes.

-''Vous m'avez bien entendu." dit James, fouillant son corps pour une baguette. ''Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni ma mère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire de faire quoi que ce soit." Ne trouvant aucune baguette, James soupira.

-"Hé, attendez une minute !" dit James tout à coup.'' Tu es Sirius déguisé, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, on a bien rigolé ! Okay Sirius, ou Moony, ou Peter, qui que vous soyez ! La plaisanterie est finie !''.

L'homme - au lieu de tordre un sourire et de se transformer en un adolescent riant - eu l'air meurtrier. James ne s'attendais pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait également pas à la soudaine explosion qui venait de la trop grande bouche de l'homme.

-''ASSEZ !"cria-t-il. "Maintenant, arrête toutes ces absurdités, RETOURNE AU LIT OU TU SOUHAITERAS N'ETRE JAMAIS VENU AU MONDE, SALE MONSTRE !

"Bien !" soupira James, éteignant sa lampe et rampant dans son lit. Au moment où l'étranger aux yeux perçants commença sa retraite, les sens de James le Maraudeur reprirent le dessus et il cria un copieux "Bonne nuit, maman !".

L'imbécile graisseux ne se retourna même pas.

À environ une heure du matin, James se réveilla à nouveau, cette fois à cause du son familier d'hiboux.

Oubliant momentanément où il était James, marmonna, "Peux-tu le faire, mon pote? J'suis trop fatigué ..."

Quand Sirius ne sauta en dehors de son lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre comme James le lui avait demandé, le jeune sorcier s'agaça.

-''Allez, Padfoot. Tu peux pas faire ça ?" il essaya de nouveau, faisant son meilleur visage de chiot avec ses yeux toujours fermés.

-''J'ai ouvert la porte hier soir, quand _tu_ étais trop fatigué ... tu ne peux pas faire deux pas et ouvrir la fenêtre ?''.

-''Attendez..." déclara James. «Je n'_ai_ pas de fenêtre ...?"

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé deux heures plus tôt frappèrent James comme un fouet, et il s'assit droit comme un piquet dans ce lit inconnu. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, et soupira.

Pourquoi Padfoot et Moony n'avaient encore rien changé ? Pourquoi continuait-il toujours cette blague sur James ? N'était-ce pas d'une évidence aveuglante qu'ils avaient été pris ?

-''Les gars !" gémit James.

Le hululement de l'extérieur de la fenêtre ramenèrent James à la réalité, et il bondit jusqu'à la fenêtre pour laisser les trois hiboux rentrer. Chacun portait un paquet ou une lettre, et James les rassembla ensemble sur le minuscule lit. Il remercia les hiboux un par un et les laissa retourner à l'extérieur. Cependant, un hibou resta - une grande femelle, blanc comme la neige. Elle semblait assez gentille et il y avait une cage sur le sol ...

-''J'en sais rien..." marmonna James pour lui-même, regardant la chouette. "Peut-être qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un ici."

Soupirant, James ouvrit le premier paquet. Il y avait à l'intérieur une carte d'anniversaire et une coupure de journal.

La coupure sembla presque inutile à James - juste une famille de sorciers en vacances en Egypte. Cependant, la carte intrigua James et il l'a lu avec un grand intérêt.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurai pas dû crier comme ça._

_L'Égypte, c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jetés pour les protéger. Maman a interdit Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'était des restes de moldus qui avaient voulus entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes ou des trucs dans ce genre-là._

_J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de _La Gazette du Sorcier. _Sept cents Gallions d'or ! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée._

_Nous serons de retour une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette magique. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous retrouver là-bas ?_

_Ne te laisse pas faire pas les Moldus ! _

_Et essaye de venir à Londres._

_Ron_

_P.-S. : Percy a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière._

James devenait de plus en plus confus. Qui était Harry ? Qui était Ron ? Qui était Percy ? Soupirant, il se pencha et défit le présent qui était avec la carte. Ses yeux sortirent de sa tête quand il vu l'objet - une Scrutoscope de poche !

D'accord, c'était un pas cher, mais James venait de se plaindre l'autre jour parce que Sirius avait accidentellement cassé son état d'Artiste-En-Chef. Peut-être que tout ça _était _vraiment juste une blague, et que c'était la stupide manière de Sirius de dire : ''Désolé James ''. Mais alors, James remarqua une autre lettre écrite par son correspondant, ''Ron'', attachée au cadeau et il l'a lu.

_Harry,_

_Il s'agit d'un Scrutoscope de poche. Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement s'allumer et se mettre à tourner. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux sorciers qui font du tourisme. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner hier soir. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fred et Gorge avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe._

_Salut, Ron._

Pourquoi Sirius et Remus aller à de telles extrémités pour le tromper ? Et pourquoi expliquer ce qu'un Scrutoscope était ? James savait parfaitement ce que c'était ...

-''Que faire si...''se dit-il tout à coup. ''Et si ce n'est pas un tour ?''.

Soupirant, James mit le Scrutoscope sur la table de chevet à proximité, et récupéra le colis que le hibou blanc avait porté.

Dans celui-là aussi, il y avait un cadeau emballé, une carte et une lettre, cette fois d'une jeune fille.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son coup de téléphone à ton oncle Vernon. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis._

_Je suis en vacances en France et je me demandais comment j'allais te faire parvenir ce paquet. J'avais peur qu'ils l'ouvrent à la douane. Heureusement, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je crois bien qu'elle voulait être sûre qu'on t'envoie quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, cette fois-ci. J'ai trouvé ton cadeau grâce à une société de vente par hibou qui a fait passer une petite annonce dans _La Gazette du sorcier _(je me la fais envoyer ici, c'est tellement agréable de rester en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie). Tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille, la semaine dernière ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit apprendre des tas de choses là-bas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie : les sorciers de l'Égypte ancienne étaient des personnages fascinants. _

_Ici aussi, il y a quelques histoires intéressantes de sorcellerie régionale. J'ai entièrement récrit mon devoir d'histoire de la magie pour y inclure certaine choses sue j'ai découvertes. J'espère que ma copie n'est pas trop longue, j'ai fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que le professeur Binns a demandé._

_Ron dit qu'il sera à Londres au cours de la dernière semaine de vacances. Tu pourrais y être aussi ? Est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir ? J'espère que oui. Sinon, je te verrai dans le Poudlard Express, le 1 __er __Septembre._

_Amitiés, Hermione._

_P.-S. : Ron m'a dit que Percy avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il doit être enchanté, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver ça très réjouissant._

Bon, ça sonnait effroyablement comme Remus - si ce n'était l'écriture pas l'écriture de fille, James aurait juré qu'il s'_agissait_ de Remus. Deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus ? _Vraiment_ ? C'était définitivement une action de Moony...et Ok, James pouvait comprendre d'être jaloux de quelqu'un qui était en Égypte mais pas parce que ça donnait une opportunité en plus pour un _devoir_ !

En fait ... à bien y penser, cette lettre aurait pu être écrite par Lily ...

''Ou peut-être ''dit une petite voix dans l'esprit de James. ''Que son nom est vraiment Hermione et que quelque chose se passe vraiment."

Bon ... Les choses que James connaissait :

Un : Tout le monde pense que son nom est Harry pour une raison quelconque. Oh, et son nom de famille est toujours Potter.

Deux : l'anniversaire d'Harry n'est apparemment pas un événement très reconnu.

Trois : Harry vit avec sa tante et son oncle - qui sont des Moldus - et il a apparemment grandi sans magie.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas une blague.

Espérant trouver plus d'indices (et se sentant pratiquement coupable d'ouvrir les cadeaux d'anniversaire de ce Harry, puisqu'il ne peut évidemment pas obtenir beaucoup d'entre eux), James déchira le paquet d'Hermione.

James le fit presque tomber tellement il était excité. Un élégant étui en cuir noir avec des mots empreints d'argent dessus, disant : '' Manuel d'entretiens des balais''.

-''Harry est l'enfant le plus chanceux !'' gémit James, près de s'incliner en respect au cadeau. ''Merci Hermione !''.

Le prochain cadeau était une nouvelle version de ''Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres''. Étant un Sang-Pur, James savait parfaitement comment traiter les livres hargneux, alors il le mit de côté sans le déballer plus que nécessaire, et à la place, lit la note qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerai quand on se verra._

_J'espère que les Moldus te traitent convenablement._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hagrid_

Oh, Hagrid ! Il semble que l'amitié que les Maraudeurs avaient formée avec lui ait survécu à travers les années qui étaient apparemment passée.

James était certain qu'il n'était pas dans sa propre époque - en partie parce que le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres avait été mis à jour, mais aussi parce que le calendrier dans le coin de la chambre d'Harry disait que des décennies dont James se souvenait étaient passées... James prenait tout cela plutôt bien, tout bien considéré. James haussa les épaules et déplaça la lettre qu'il lui a été envoyé de Poudlard.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1 __er__ Septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de King's Cross, quai n ° 9 __3/4__, à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-Au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer à un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaire au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Ah, Minnie !

Alors ... Harry était en troisième année. James lui-même était en cinquième année, mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait encore passer pour quelqu'un de treize ans... Wow. L'anniversaire d'Harry était aujourd'hui, et il venait d'avoir treize ans.

Soupirant, James posa la lettre et se leva du lit. Il revint vers la commode, où l'album photo était posé plus tôt. Sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se rendorme, James ouvrit la couverture de l'album lentement.

La première chose que James vu était une photo de lui, Remus et Sirius. Il ne reconnut pas l'image du tout. Au bas de la page - dans un gribouillage malpropre - était écrit : «Septième année». Hum. Ainsi, James était _vraiment_ loin dans le futur ...tellement loin, qu'il avait déjà quitté Poudlard.

James tourna à la page suivante, qui était une copie d'une photo de lui et Lily dans un cadre. Il était écrit au fond, 'James et Lily - Fiançailles'.

-''Fiançailles ?'' murmura James joyeusement. ''Je vais me marier avec Evans ? Pas du tout ! Pas moyen, pas moyen, pas moyen ! QUOI !''

Les quatre pages suivantes étaient toutes du mariage de James et de Lily. Sirius était le témoin, et Remus et Peter avaient pris part à l'occasion aussi. Et Lily fait l'air heureuse d'être là ... Lily avait l'air heureuse d'être debout à côté de lui sur l'autel, heureuse de lui tenir la main, heureuse d'être Mme Potter ...

La page suivante est datée, '4 Octobre 1981'. Il s'agissait d'une photographie de James et Lily avec un bébé. Sous la photo était écrit : 'James, Lily et bébé Harry'.

Bébé Harry ?

-''Harry est mon fils !'' s'écria joyeusement James, oubliant complètement les Moldus de mauvaise humeur dans une chambres en bas. ''Je suis en avant dans le temps et tout le monde pense que je suis mon fils !''.

James feuilleta le reste de l'album, mais il n'y avait aucune autre photo de gens qu'il reconnaissait. Juste un peu d'Harry et de deux autres personnes - James était sûr que c'était Ron et Hermione. Harry ressemblait exactement à lui - il était facile de comprendre pourquoi les gens étaient tellement trompé.

James était sur le point de fermer l'album, quand une lettre dans le dos attira son attention ...

"En Mémoire Affectueuses de mes parents, James et Lily Potter, qui sont tous deux morts en essayant de me protéger à Halloween, 1981. Tout le monde me dit que je suis comme papa, mais que j'ai les yeux de Maman. Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir pu connaître deux merveilleuses personnes comme eux. Je vous aimerai toujours tous les deux. -Harry''.

Sous le choc, James laissa tomber l'album, et chuta en arrière sur le lit les yeux fermés, évanoui.

* * *

**_Publié le 18/11/2012_**

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma quatrième traduction. Comme j'ai un mauvais bulletin et que les examens approchent à grand pas, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps.

J'aimerai aussi faire remarquer à ceux qui suivent mon histoire _'Une Dernière Chance' _que les premier chapitres ont été corrigé donc il y a beaucoup de modification. Lisez ce chapitre et mes autres histoires !

_**Merci de ne pas suivre ou d'ajouter cette historie à vos favoris sans envoyer au préalable une Review. Merci **_**!**


	2. La grosse erreur de la Tante Marge

**James Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban**

**Disclamer ****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'humble J.K. Rowling . Toutes les phrases tirées du livre lui appartiennent.**

**Auteur**** : PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47).**

**Pairing**** : James P. & Harry P.**

**Rated ****: Fiction T**

**Merci pour toutes les Reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! :)**

**Attention, j'aimerai m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe que j'aurai pu commettre mais je voulais publier ce chapitre vite parce qu'à cause de mes examens, je n'ai pas pu être très présente alors voilà ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre deux : La grosse erreur de la Tante Marge

Quand James se réveilla, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était "S'il vous plaît, faites que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve !''.

Mais, bien sûr - quand il s'assit dans le lit inconfortable et inconnu - il était dans la chambre d'Harry Potter.

-''Je suis mort" se murmura James à lui-même. "Lily et moi sommes morts ... nous sommes morts ... nous ont été assassinés ..."

-''Mais Harry est vivant " continua James. "Et si c'est pour lui que nous sommes morts... alors ça en valait le coup". "Mais !"conclu-t-il ''Peut-être - comme de toute façon je suis ici - je peux apprendre autant de choses que je peux, et quand je reviendrai, je vais tout changer pour qu'Harry n'ait pas à grandir avec ces sales Moldus et Lily et moi pourront élever notre fils de la façon dont il aurait dû être élevé. "

Mais que faire si James ne retournait jamais chez lui ?

Cette pensée le tourmentait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots, c'était savoir qu'il voulait _et_ pouvait mettre fin à ce terrible avenir de se produire. Mais afin de recueillir suffisamment d'informations pour ça, il faudrait garder une représentation convaincante.

"Mais je suis un Maraudeur" dit fièrement James. "Et les Maraudeurs peuvent _tout_ faire !"

Soupirant, James couru hors de sa chambre - que l'idiot de Dursley avait effectivement débloqué - et dégringola bruyamment les marches dans la petite (mais naturellement rangée) cuisine.

Une blonde au visage chevalin était à la poêle, et ne prêta pas attention à James, qui était assis entre deux stupides (et aussi gras l'un que l'autre) garçons à table. Il y avait une petite télévision (que James avait supplié ses parents pour qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose de divertissant dans sa chambre car il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 17 ans) qui diffusait les nouvelles. Sans que personne ne lui parle, James écouta l'annonce.

-'_'Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement_''.

James faillit s'étouffer avec son eau au son du nom du prisonnier évadé à la télé. Il ne _semblait_ pas familier, il avait les cheveux noirs emmêlés, et les yeux hantés, et il vous regardait comme s'il se moquait follement de vous. _Et son nom de famille était _''_Black_''...

'_Mais combien de Black y a-t-il dans le monde_ ?' se demanda James à lui-même. '_Et Sirius ne ferait jamais rien de si mauvais que ça ... nous avons toujours attiré l'attention quand quelque chose d'illégal était impliqué, excepté le truc des Animagi, parce que c'est pour le plus grand bien et tout ..._"

-"Pas besoin de nous dire ce qu'il en est " ricana Vernon Dursley. "Regardez son état, ce sale fainéant ! Regardez ses cheveux !"

-"Tais-toi !" cria James, sans se soucier si l'homme était vraiment Sirius ou non, il voulait crier sur Dursley, et _au moins _lui faire peur.

-"Et pourquoi ça, _le Monstre _?" ricana Dudley Dursley, en regardant James. "Ce stupide prisonnier est _ton ami _ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

-"Mon meilleur ami !" s'exclama James, oubliant complètement qu'il était censé agir comme Harry. "Et je vais tous vous faire savoir que ses cheveux avait l'habitude d'être _incroyable_ !»

-"Ne ment pas, Potter !" menaça Vernon. ''Cet homme doit avoir vingt ans de plus que toi ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit ton meilleur ami !''.

-''Qui voudrait être ami avec toi, de toute façon ?" ricana Dudley.

Soupirant, Vernon se leva.

-''Je ferais mieux d'y aller dans une minute, Petunia. Le train de Marge arrive à dix heure".

Tout ce que James pu penser le reste du temps était : ''C'est _ce_ avec quoi Harry a grandi ? Pauvre garçon ... ".

* * *

**J'aimerai que vous n'ajoutiez pas cette histoire à vos favoris ou de la suivre sans envoyer une review s'il vous plaît. Merci !**

* * *

-''Potter ! Potter ! Ouvre la porte ! Vernon et Marge sont de retour, Potter, ouvre la porte !".

Soupirant, James se leva du canapé (est-ce que les canapés des moldus étaient toujours aussi raides ou est-ce tout simplement celui de la stupide sœur de Lily ?) et ouvrit la porte. Vernon et son jumeau démoniaque marchait. Elle ressemblait à Vernon (il y avait même une moustache, mais la sienne était moins importante que celle de son frère) jusque dans ses stupides intestins. James du étouffer un rire, si jamais il avait photographié Vernon Dursley en femme, c'est ce qu'il aurait photographié, aucun doute à ce sujet.

-"Où est mon Duddy ?" rugit Marge. "Où est mon neuveu adoré ?"

-"Neuveu adoré ?" sourit James, incrédule.

-"Oh, tu es encore là, toi ?" elle se tourna vers James.

-"Oui." dit méchamment James.

-"Ne dit pas « Oui » de cette façon ingrate ! Vernon et Petunia ont été assez bon pour te garder. Ne l'aurais pas fait moi-même. Tu serais allé directement à un orphelinat, si tu avais été déposé sur le pas de ma porte . "

-"Uh-huh." dit James, ne lui pretant pas attention. "Alors combien de temps vas-tu rester ici, Marge?"  
-"C'est_ Tante _Marge, Potter !" cria Vernon. "Et elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire !"  
James roula des yeux alors que Marge répondait :

-"Oh, pas besoin de s'agiter, Vernon. Je ne serai ici qu'une semaine ... Je ne peux pas laisser mon petit chien adoré seul à la maison pendant trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fait pas entièrement confiance au colonel Fubster pour prendre soin d'eux complétement, pas après le traumatisme émotionnel qu'il a causé à Ripper au Noël dernier, lorsque j'ai pris des vacances en France ... tu te souviens Ripper ? " questionna Marge, le bouledogue dans ses bras. "Tu te souviens du méchant monsieur qui a pris soin de toi l'année dernière ? Oui tu te souviens, oui !".

-"Oh, quel joli bébé, _Tante_Marge!" gloussa James d'un ton sarcastique. "Et je ne savais même pas que tu en attendais un !"

Vernon et Marge jeterent des poignards à James avec leurs yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Petunia pâlit considérablement et le visage de Vernon était devenu complètement rouge de colère.

-"Pourquoi ne nous asseyons donc pas tous pour un bon dîner ?" suggéra Petunia, tentant de maintenir son époux de perdre complètement son sang-froid. A la mention de nourriture, Dudley couru directement du canapé à la table de la cuisine. Marge et Vernon le suivirent, prenant des sièges côte à côte. James pritlentement son chemin au siège près de Dudley (espérant peut-être donner un bon coup de pied à son petit tibia gras de temps en temps) et regarda comment la sœur de sa future épouse servait la nourriture.

Après un certain temps de conversation vide de sens, la conversation se tourna finalement vers James.

-"Tu ne doit pas te blâmer pour la façon dont il est devenu, Vernon." dit Marge, regardant James avec dédain . "S'il ya quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet ".

"C'est l'une des règles de base de la reproduction " poursuivit-elle. "On le voit tout le temps avec les chiens. S'il ya quelque chose qui cloche avec la chienne, alors il ya quelque chose de mal avec le chiot ".

James n'aurait probablement pas dit un mot si Marge l'avait insulté, il aurait juste cracher dans sa nourriture pendant qu'elle ne regardrait pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais commencer à insulter Lily Evans, et vous _sentirez_la colère de James Potter.

-"Il n'y avait aucun problème avec Lily Potter" dit James en serrant les dents, regardant Marge.

-"Si, il y en avait, et ne ment pas !" hoqueta-t-elle . "Maintenant", elle se tourna vers Petunia. "Je ne dis rien contre votre famille, Petunia, mais ta sœur était un mauvais œuf. On le voit dans toutes les bonnes familles, et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire à ce sujet. Ensuite, elle s'est enfuie et a épousé ce bon à rien, et voici le résultat juste en face de nous ! "

-" Tu ferais bien de juste fermer ta bouche _Tante_ Marge " ricana James, ses yeux noir lui de haine vers le gros cul assis à quelques mètres de lui. "N'insultez pas Lily en face de moi ".  
-"Ne pense pas pouvoir me dire ce que je vais faire et ne pas faire, Potter !" cria Marge. "Ces parents étaient paresseux, bon à rien qui étaient probablement soûl la moitié du temps, et-"

"LA FERME !" hurla James, se levant de la table. "JUSTE LA FERME !"

"Bien" dit Marge, pointant son doigt vers James. "Permet-moi de te dire, que je-".

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car à ce moment-là, elle commenca à enfler.  
Et le gonflement ne s'arrêta pas  
Marge Dursley gonfla de la taille d'un ballon, et flottait au plafond. James rit, et rit, et rit ; cette fille avait eu ce qu'elle méritait.

Alors que Petunia et Vernon s'efforcaient de rattapper une Marge hurlante vers le bas, James couru hors de la salle vers l'étage. Il saisit les choses qu'il avait recus hier soir (et l'album photo) et les mis dans un sac en plastique qu'il trouva écrasé sur le sol. Il bondit sur deux marches à la fois, et commenca à chercher frénétiquement quoi que ce soit de magique. N'ayant pas le temps de faire une recherche complète de la maison, il utilisa le peu de magie sans baguette qu' il avait apprit, pour Accio **(1) **toutes les affaires scolaires d'Harry à lui. Il jeta le sac en plastique dans la malle d'Harry, récupéra la baguette d'Harry, et courut hors de l'entrée sur le trottoir.

Il descendit plusieurs rues dans le milieu de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assis contre un mur dans Magnolia Crescent (Non pas que James savait où c'était). C'était une soirée particulièrement froide, et James se retrouva frissonnant les dix premières minutes de son temps seul prêt du mur. Il voulait transplaner à Poudlard ou voler ou quelque chose comme ça, mais 1) il savait qu'il se ferait coincer et 2) il n'était pas assez vieux. James n'était pas vraiment inquiet au sujet de la trace ou quoi que ce soit - il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire expulser de Poudlard parce que, bon, il avait déjà obtenu son diplôme, et même si lui et Harry étaient parvenus à changer de vie, la trace d'Harry n'avait pas pu être transmise sur James. James était encore dans son propre corps, il devait juste d'agir comme son fils. Il pria pour que personne ne connaisse assez bien Harry pour repérer les infimes différences entre lui et son fils, la taille du nez, la couleur des yeux ... ces petites choses susceptibles à sa chute.

James se demandait s'il devait confier la vérité à quelqu'un, quand un grondement sourd d'une rue à proximité l'arrêta. Un grognement_ très familier _dans une rue à proximité ...

* * *

**(1) Je ne sais pas comment traduire ça, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ! :)**

**Des Reviews ?!**

**Je m'excuse du retard c'est à cause de ma session d'examens ! :)**


	3. Le Magicobus

**James Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban**

* * *

**Disclamer**** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, les phrases qui viennent du livre lui appartiennent. L'histoire appartient à PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47). Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.**

**Réponses aux reviews -**

**Harry : Oui mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment Sirius (lis le chapitre, tu comprendras :) !) Je ne me souviens plus vraiment si Ginny et les professeurs remarqueront que ce n'est pas Harry. Oui, il explose au premier jour face à Marge parce qu'elle insulte SA Lily-Jolie ! C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas rentrer dans la cuisine et lâchait ça à Petunia, de toute façon, elle ne le croirait pas ! :D Merci beaucoup mais je suis partie en vacances chez mes grands-parents le jour avant l'annonce des résultats, j'ai genre de super bonnes vacances ! :) Merci, j'espère aussi que je vais les réussir )**

**Guest : C'est LA question que tout le monde se pose ! :) DONC CEUX QUI NE SONT PAS VISE PAR LA REPONSE, LISEZ QUAND MÊME ! Harry a pris la place de James et il fait semblant d'être James -du moins c'est ce que j'ai moi-même compris- et James a pris la place d'Harry et il fait semblant d'être son fils ! :) Il n'y a pas d'esprit au repos ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! :) **

**Je suis extrêment désolée pour le loooong retard mais j'ai toutes mes raisons !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, et d'ailleurs, M'Harry Christmas et bonne année très en retard ! :)**

* * *

_**Nayla-HP, ce chapitre est pour toi ! LE VOILA !**_

_Chapitre Trois : Le Magicobus_

James se tenait là, figé sous le choc.

C'était un grand chien noir, de ça James était sûr. Mais la peur n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de respirer. Non, c'était la _familiarité_. James reconnut vaguement l'animal poilu, reconnut le faible faible grognement... mais ça n'aurait pas pu être ... ou se pourrait-il que si ?

-"Sirius ?" murmura James à lui-même, essayant et échouant à distinguer les détails du grand chien. Il avait vu Padfoot assez de fois pour savoir s'il le reconnaissait, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans le noir de la nuit.

James glissa de quelques pas en avant, essayant de voir s'il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil au chien sans lui faire peur. Mais il était absolument sans espoir de voir une chose.

-''_Lumos _!" cria James, et instantanément, sa baguette s'alluma. Il la dirigea dans la ruelle dans laquelle l'animal était dissimulé, mais au moment où elle s'alluma, l'animal disparut.

Soupirant, James ordonna un autre commandement à sa baguette, et presque instantanément, le BANG assourdissant se fit entendre.

-''Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcière ou magicien égaré. Il suffit de tenir votre baguette magique, restez sur le trotoir, et nous pouvons vous emmener où vous voulez aller. Mon nom est Stan Rocade, et je serai votre chauffeur ce soir. "

James regarda sans grand enthousiasme l'autobus à impériale violet de trois étages en face de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas "Stan" mais il se demandait si Ernie conduisait toujours... James et Sirius avait été deux fois dans le Magicobus avant, du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur **(1) **quand la maman de James leur avait dit de ne pas quitter la maison. Evidemment qu'ils avaient désobéi et ils en avaient été content plus tard ; ils avaient _adoré_ le Magicobus !

-"C'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda Stan à James, laissant complétement tomber le professionnalisme.

-"James" Dit rapidement James sans réfléchir. Il voulait se gifler ; James Potter était supposé être mort !

-"James quoi ?" persistait Stan.

-"James..." Allez pense Potter, pense ! "Euh... James Black !"

-"Et où vas-tu Jamie ?" Demanda Stan, aidant James à monter à bord du Magicobus.

-"Euh... Chaudron Baveur. C'est à Londres" dit James, décidant de simplement improviser et d'aller au Chemin de Traverse.

-" T'as entendu ça Ern ?" demanda Stan au vieux chauffeur de bus.

-"Chaudron Baveur. C'est bon !" Ernie hocha la tête profondément.

-"Ern' conduit toujours ?" rit James

-"Biensûr. Tu va t'assoir ou non ?" dit Stan, montrant à James le lit le plus proche. James s'assit dessus et observa Stan qui disait par-dessus son épaule. "Emmène-la Ern' "

Un autre BANG retentit et le Magicobus était arrêté. Stan s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté de Ernie, près de James. Jame ne voulait pas dormir ; à la place, il regarda Stan sortir un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier et commenca à lire.

-"Qui est-ce ?" demanda James, désignant le 'Black' sur la première page qui était passé aux Nouvelles Moldus.

Stan ricana et haussa les sourcils.

-"Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas qui il est, Jamie. Vous partagez le même nom".

-"Il s'appelle James ?"

-"Bien sûr que non !" lâcha Stan. 'Black biens sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Sirius Black ?".

-"Sirius Black ?" répéta Jmaes. Refusant de croire que ce pauvre homme était son meilleur ami.

-"Mais oui Jamie, où étais-tu ?" demanda Stan. "Tu devrais lire plus les journaux, Jamie".

Stan passa la copie de la Gazette du Sorcier à James, qui lut l'article sur son meilleur ami avec un vif intêret.

_BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre du plus infâme criminel jamais détenu dans la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

_«Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme»._

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé le Premier ministre Moldu._

_«Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un dangre pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait s'il le faisait ?»_

_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort._

James inspira des bouffées d'air, choqué ; la page lui en avait trop dit.

1) Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban

2) Fudge était le Premier ministre de la Magie. Ce stupide porc de _Fudge_ !

3) Sirius était à Azkaban depuis douze ans. Douze ans. Son meilleur ami était probablement fou !

4) Sirius a tué treize personnes avec un seul sort.

5) Sirius avait été arrêté la même année où lui et Lily avait été tué.

Stan le ramena à la réalité avec sa déclaration

-''Il fait peur, pas vrai ?"

-"Il a vraiment tué treize personnes ?" demanda James, incrédule. "En jetant un seul sort ?"

-"Ouais" déclara Stan. "En plein jour et avec témoin ! Ça a causé beaucoup de problèmes, pas vrai Ern' ?".

-''Ouais'' déclara Ern d'un air sombre.

-''Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui" continua-t-il.

Les yeux de James faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. "Mais je...". James s'arrêta et reformula. "Je veux dire... Mon _père_ était ami avec Sirius Black, quand il était à l'école ! Sirius ne serrait jamais allé du mauvais côté !".

Stan secoua la tête. "Alors ton père s'est trompé. Il était le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui. Quand le petit Harry Potter l'emporta sur Tu-Sais-Qui,"

James était très tenté de crier "Quoi !? Mon fils a vaincu Voldemort ? Qui ? Quoi ? Hein ?** (2)**Mais tint sa langue ; il ne devait pas se tromper.

-"tout les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués, pas vrai, Ern' ? La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait qu'il allait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris le pouvoir.

"Finalement, ils ont réussis à coincer Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors, il a sorti sa baguette magique et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ?" ajouta Stan d'un ton dramatique.

James était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, et il était pâle et tremblant, mais il demanda :

-"Quoi ?"

-"Il a éclaté de rire"reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, ils les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai Ern' ? Il est fou".

-"S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement devenu, dit Ern d'une voix très lente. Je préférerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait...".

James entendit Stan et Ern continuer à parler, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre une chose de ce qu'ils disaient. C'était comme si ses oreilles, Merlin, toute sa tête se remplissait d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas penser, il ne pouvait pas entendre, il ne pouvait pas voir ... il suffoquait.

'_Et Sirius..._'pensa James. '_C'est mon meilleur pote... La seule raison pour laquelle il avait dû rire, c'est s'il était confronté à une terrible perte. Lorsque sa famille l'a chassé l'été dernier, et qu'il est venu pour rester chez nous, il riait entre deux pleurs. Il m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre quand il était trop blessé. Donc quelque chose est arrivé à Sirius qui lui a fait mal... très mal, vu qu'il a tué treize personnes... Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? Padfoot ?_'.

'_Je dois le trouver_'pensa James, déterminé. '_Je dois arranger les choses, même si Sirius est fou_'.

-"Nous voilà, Jamie'' dit Stan, récupérant la valise de James pour lui. "Le Chaudron Baveur".

-"Eh bien..." dit James sombrement. "Aurevoir je suppose".

Mais Stan ne faisait pas attention. Toujours debout sur le seuil de l'autobus, Stan fixait l'entrée sombre du Chaudron Baveur.

"Te voilà Harry" dit une voix.

"_Piegé_" pensa pour lui-même James.

Mais avant que James ne puisse se retourner, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Au même moment, Stan cria : "Mince alors ! Ern, viens ici ! Viens ici !".

James leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main sur son épaule et mouilla presque son pantalon de la façon dont il avait été surpris- il avait marché droit dans le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge !

Stan sauta sur le trottoir, à côté d'eux.

-"Comment avez-vous appelé James, Monsieur le Ministre ?" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Fudge avait l'air honnêtement confus.

-"James ?" répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. "Il s'agit d'_Harry Potter_" dit Fudge en soulignant bien le mot Harry.

-"J'le savais !" s'écria Stan joyeusement.

-"Mais bien sûr que oui !" se moqua James, roulant des yeux et retournant doucement à la normale.

**-"**Ern ! Ern ! Devine qui est James ! C'est Harry Potter !"

-"Oui " fit Fudge avec humeur, " Eh bien, je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry jusqu'ici , mais lui et moi, nous aurions besoin de rentrer à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur maintenant...".

Fudge augmenta la pression sur l'épaule de James et il se retrouva poussé à l'intérieur du pub.

Une silhouette penchée portant une lanterne apparut derrière la porte du bar. C'était Tom, le ratatiné propriétaire édenté.

-"Vous l'avez retrouvé, Monsieur le Ministre !" dit Tom. " Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Bière ? Cognac ?"

James était très tenté de demander du Whisky Pur Feu pour en quelque sorte effrayer Fudge, mais Fudge le devança.

-"Peut-être une tasse de thé" dit Fudge ; il n'avait toujours pas relâché James.

Il y avait de forts raclements et quelques jurons derrière eux, et Stan et Ern' apparurent portant la malle de James, regardant autour avec enthousiasme.

-"Oh, comment ça se fait que tu ne nous ais pas dit qui tu es, hein, Jamie ?" déclara Stan, fixant James, tandis que le visage de chouette d'Ernie regardait avec intérêt par-dessus l'épaule de Stan.

-"Et un salon privé, s'il vous plaît Tom" dit Fudge ostensiblement.

-"Au revoir " dit misérablement James à Stan et Ernie alors que Tom faisait signe à Fudge en direction du passage qui menait au bar.

-"Bye, James !" lui dit Stan.

Fudge fit marcher le long de l'étroit passage après la lampe de Tom, puis dans un petit salon. Tom claqua des doigts, un feu fit irruption dans la cheminée et Tom s'inclina en dehors de la salle.

-"Assieds-toi, Harry " dit Fudge, indiquant une chaise près du feu.

James s'assit, sentant la chair de poule remontant le long de ses bras, malgré la lueur du feu. Fudge ôta son manteau rayé et le jeta sur le côté, puis accrocha le haut de son costume vert bouteille et s'assit en face de James.

"Je suis Cornelius Fudge, Harry. Le Ministre de la Magie".

'_Je sais qui tu es, crétin !_' se dit James, rigolant. '_Je suis allé à Poudlard avec toi... Tu avais quelques années de plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ouais... Sirius avait teint tous tes vêtements en rose après que tu l'es traité d'idiot ; je me souviens _maintenant_ !_'

Tom l'aubergiste réaparut, portant un tablier sur sa chamise de nuit et portant un plateau avec du thé et des crêpes. Il posa le plateau sur la table entre Fudge et James et quitta le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-'Et bien, Harry !' dit Fudge, versant le thé. "Tu nous a fait une belle peur, je ne te le cache pas ! Fuir de chez ta tante et ton oncle comme ça ! je commençais à penser... Mais tu es en sécurite, et c'est le principal !'.

Fudge beurra lui-même une crêpe et poussa le plat vers James.

-"Mange Harry, tu as l'air épuisé. Maintenant, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que nous nous sommes occupés du malheureux gonflement de Miss Marjorie Dursley -"

'_Malheureux ?_' pensa James, incrédule.

-"-Deux membres du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques ont été envoyé à Privet Drive il y a quelques heures. Mlle Dursley a été dégonflée et sa mémoire a été modifiée. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de l'incident. C'est donc cela, et aucun mal n'a été fait !".

-''Aw...'' marmonna James; il aurait adoré garder l'horrible femme comme ça pour toujours.

Fudge sourit à James par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de thé, un peu comme un oncle qui surveille son neveu préféré. James avait une question qu'il voulait vraiment (malheureusement) demander à Fudge, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer correctement, donc il referma sa bouche.

-"Ah, tu te soucies de la réaction de ta tante et ton oncle ?" dit Fudge. "Et bien, je ne vais pas nier qu'ils sont extrêmement en colère, Harry mais ils sont prêts à te reprendre l'été prochain, tant que vous restez à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques".

James se dégagea la gorge.

-"Ce n'est pas de ça dont je m'inquiétais, Monsieur le _Ministre_"dit James, essayant de réprimer un rire. "Cette femme a été horrible, elle méritait ce qu'elle a eu, et je ne peux pas me soucier plus que ça des Dursley... Je veux en savoir plus sur cette homme, Sirius Black...".

Fudge avait l'air ébahis.

-"Que sais-tu à propos de Sirius Black, Harry ?" demanda Fudge, commençant à transpirer.

-"Assez" James haussa les épaules. "Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi au monde, a-t-il tué tous ces gens ?".

Fudge hésita avant de répondre.

-" Qui sait pourquoi les fous font des choses folles, Harry ? L'important, c'est que nous allons attrapper Black et les Détraqueurs lui feront le baiser, et tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter, Harry, tant que tu restes là où tu dois rester et ne pas chercher d'ennuis, tu seras en toute sécurité.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Fudge poursuivit.

-"Donc, tout ce qui reste"déclara Fudge, se beurrant maintenant une deuxième crêpe," est de décider où tu vas passer les deux dernières semaines de tes vacances. Je te conseille de prendre une chambre ici au Chaudron Baveur et... Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout. Tom a tes affaires et ton hibou dans la chambre 11. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Tu as l'air exténué !".

En vérité, James était fatigué, masi il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ; pas avec la connaissance de son avenir et celui de ses amis qui pesait dans sa tête.

Pourtant, il suivit Tom dans sa chambre, et se glissa dans son lit. Comme prévu, il ne réussit pas à dormir mais il pensa plutôt aux Maraudeurs. Si Sirius avait été à Azkaban et qu'il était mort... Alors qu'en était-il de Moony et Wormtail ?

* * *

**(1) Aller-retour ! **

**(2)Euh... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire cette phrase mais bon...**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je sais que j'ai été très en retard depuis ma dernière publication mais le voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermion, Ron et les autres Weasley entrent en scène ! :) L'auteur prévient que dans le prochain chapitre, James ne passera pas une semaine au Chemin de Traverse mais seulement un jour puisque lui, il l'a déjà visité plusieurs fois ! **

**Des reviews !?**


End file.
